Love Bites
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: It hurts to see his love with another man, but forcing him to stay would hurt even more. slight YuuRam. YuuSara.


Title: Love Bites

Rating: M

Pairing: slight YuuRam, YuuSara

Summary: It hurts to see his love with another man, but forcing him to stay would hurt even more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or any of the characters in this story

Love Bites

Wolfram sighed, running a hand through his sweat covered blond locks. He hated being sweaty, it was unbefitting him and it always made him stink, something he wasn't to fond of. But it wasn't all that bad, being sweaty gave him an excuse to drag his fiancé into bathing with him. Which in gave him an excuse to look at his fiancé's body. Anyone that had seen Yuuri in the past few year knew the once 15 year old Maou had grown up in a marvelous way. He had grown taller to at least 5'10" or 5'11". His eyes lost some of their childlike shine leaving the maternity of a true king. His black hair had grown out a bit to rest just past his nape. And his body, well his body was the best to look at. Perfectly tone with muscle, but not to much muslce, enough muscle to make you feel secure but not crush you. Wolfram shivered just thinking about the love of his life.

Five years since their engagement but they had yet to be wed. He should have known the wimp would get cold feet. Cold feet which increased when that Saralegui was around. He had promised a couple of years back that he would try to be cordial with Saralegui but there was just something about the man that bothered Wolfram. Maybe, just maybe, it was how perfect the Shou Shimaron king accented Yuuri. He was a king after all, regal and proud. Maybe blondes suited Yuuri, but Wolfram didn't feel near as perfect standing next to Yuuri as Saralegui looked, and that pissed him off. People of the human lands even commented on how wonderful they looked together. Wolfram always made it his job to immediately separate them, and hold onto Yuuri's arm.

So Saralegui had hazel eyes that seemed to compliment Yuuri's black coloring. His green eyes would look good on a child, too. So what if Saralegui had flowing blonde locks. He too had flowing blonde hair, and at least he looked less like a female than Saralegui. But for some reason the king, dressed all in white, looked perfect next to the maou dressed all in black. These thoughts made Wolfram clench his fist, praying their wedding would come faster so he could be the magnificent bride in white, standing next to the Maou.

"Where is Yuuri?" Wolfram called out to the first made he spotted.

"I believe he is bathing," she responded, pointing in the direction of the Maou's private bath. He 'hmph'd before walking swiftly to the steam filled room. Now Yuuri would have no excuse to dodge a bath with him. Stopping quickly by their room he grabbed a towel and bathrobe before practically running to the large bath.

Entering the room quietly he sealed the door, clicking the lock into place. He made to call out to Yuuri only to freeze at the sound of sloshing water. What was Yuuri doing to make that much noise? Wolfram's eyes widened, was he going back to Earth. Was he intending to leave him, his fiancé, here alone? Running forward he froze in shock as the steam cleared, the towel slipping from his hand.

"Yu-Yuuri," that infuriating voice gasped out. Wolfram's eyes stayed glued to Saralegui's form as the man moved up and down in _his_ fiancé's lap. The blonde's locks were half tied up in a half-hazard bun, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Ecstasy that should be Wolfram's. Perfectly kept nails dug into Yuuri's tone back, a hand holding Yuuri's hand to a flat chest. A groan escaped Yuuri's throat as the maou thrust his hips up, making the blonde in his lap crying louder. Yuuri's hand rose to Saralegui's face, caressing his cheek softly. A moment later found the blonde curling into the touch whimpering in desire. Faintly Wolfram _knew _Yuuri had sent a shock of raw maryoku into the shinzoku's body.

Grabbing Yuuri's chin Saralegui brought their mouths together in a heated battle, not minding the sloppiness of the exchange. Pulling back he licked at Yuuri's lips, practically purring in delight. "I love you, Yuuri." Wolfram felt a stab straight to his heart. Not because the words were said but because he could see that Saralegui wasn't lying.

"Sara.." Yuuri gasped, pulling the other down and killing him passionately. Wolfram didn't need to hear Yuuri say it to already know the truth. Yuuri thrust hard into Saralegui's body, both crying out in the simultaneous orgasm. Both men panted in their release, Saralegui's head falling to Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri wasted no time nuzzling into the offered neck, kissing it and nipping at it. "I love you, Sara, I love you so much."

He had been wrong. Knowing hurt, but hearing it killed him. Running from the bathroom, he searched for a place, any place where he could be alone with his thoughts for a while.

-o-

When he finally decided to return to Yuuri's room-he knew they needed to talk-he wasn't surprised to see Yuuri waiting for him. He thought he would break into his normal rant about Yuuri being a cheater, but he couldn't find the words. They just wouldn't come forward. "Where is Saralegui?"

"In the guest room."

"He's been sleeping in here, hasn't he?"

"Yeah," Yuuri answered.

"H-how long h-have you two…?" Wolfram asked, cursing himself for stuttering.

"Just about two years."

"Two year? Two years you damned cheating wimp. You could have just told me you wanted to be with him!" Wolfram yelled, annoyed that a smile broke out on Yuuri's face.

"It's good for you to get angry, Wolf."

"Nothing is good. Who do you want to be with? Me? Him?"

"I didn't know until just recently. I was confused because the truth is I love you, too and I truly couldn't decided who I wanted more."

Argh! Wolfram inwardly growled. That was the last damn thing he wanted to hear. "So, was that a last time fling before you marry me? Or….?"

Yuuri took a deep steadying breath. "I'm sorry, Wolf, but I'm choosing Sara."

"A-and…you think he won't use you again..?"

"He won't, and the council approves of this union for both political and emotional reasons."

"Emotional reasons? What the hell is that supposed to…"

"He's pregnant," Yuuri answered, cutting the other off. "Sara is pregnant, and obviously the baby is mine."

"Y-you don't have to be with him because of this kid..don't they have things like this on Earth..?"

"I love Sara, Wolfram. I do, and I truly want to be with him even if the baby hadn't have happened. But if it makes you feel better than you can think I'm with Sara because of the baby or for political reasons."

"Feh, I'm not so much as a wimp as that. I'm going to force your new fiancé to come sleep in here, he should be with the father of his child."

"Wolf…"

"Don't be a wimp and break his heart, got it? And you better be a good dad or I'll fry you to a crisp."

Yuuri gave a small smile hugging the blonde mazoku. "Thank you."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm going to bed. Night." With that he left the room, stopping on the well to tell Saralegui he better not hurt Yuuri or he'd do more than burn the human king to a crisp. Entering his own room he was thankful to see his and Yuuri's daughter had chosen to sleep in her bed. That night he found himself weeping over his broken heart, but he swore he would protect Yuuri no matter what and would be there when this inevitably fell apart.

-owari-


End file.
